Among The Dead and The Living
by MMPR777
Summary: After the second battle of Fort Wagner, Col. Robert Gould Shaw, leader of the 54th Massachusetts infantry, died at the hands of the confederate, but while his body may be stiff, his soul was teleported to a land full of magical, colorful world of talking ponies, so they'll meet new locals and a old villain of this world and the solders of their world come face to face the soldier
1. Chapter 1: The Battle at Fort Wagner

Among The Dead and The Living

By: Brony203

The Fifty-fourth did well and nobly. . . . They moved up as gallantly as any troops could, and with their enthusiasm they deserved a better fate.-Edward L. Pierce, correspondent for the New York Tribune.  
to Governor John A. Andrew, July 22, 1863

On July 18, 1863, Col. Robert Gould Shaw and the 54th Massachusetts Regiment were going to capture Fort Wagner from the confederate. they shot the graybacks with their Springfield model 1861 and stabs them with their bayonets. Robert was shot down by one of the graybacks. Once they were on top of the fort. the confederate fired their Pattern 1853 Enfield and their cannons which meet their fates. 1,515 Union soldiers were killed, captured, or wounded in the assault of July 18, 315 men were left from the 54th after the battle, Twenty-four later died of wounds, fifteen were captured, and fifty-two were reported missing after the battle and never seen again, and Confederate casualties numbered 174, the total amount of solders killed, wounded, missing, and left the battle were 2,085 in all

Twilight Got up early in the afternoon to see her friends at a slumber party at 7:00 at Fluttershy's house, as Twilight looks at the time and it was 5:00. "Sweet Celestia, it's 5:00?" Twilight said. "I better go to fluttershy's house right now!" Just as she was about to go the door, Twilight forgot to tell Spike, her #1 assistant about the party. "Spike!" A purple dragon look downstairs and said, "Yeah Twilight?" "I'm going to fluttershy's right now." Spike approves and said, "OK, I'll make sure the house will be nice and clean when you come back, OK?" "OK, see you at 12:00"

Robert slowly opened his eyes and sees a tree with the sounds of birds singing, just as he was about to close his eyes, a soft sound called to him in what it appears to be a female voice. "Umm, m-m-mister, are you alright?" Then suddenly he opened his eyes and got up painfully and what he saw astounded the colonel, a yellow horse with pink hair and wings looks at the col. in a bowing position as if it was afraid of the colonel's appearance and he thought to himself, "A pony, why is there a pony in the middle of the war at this time?" As he was about to get up, a sharp pain came from his neck but was better now. Robert stands up and what spooks the hell out of him is that the pony spoke, "Oh dear, are you alright?" His eyes were widened because he never see or heard of a talking pony before, now his brain is filled with so many questions like, "Where I'm I, What is this place, how the hell did this pony spoke, what kind of species is that thing is, What happened to my troop?" and the number one question on his mind is, "Am I dead?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Mane 6

"W-w-wh-who are you?" The Colonel commanded. "Umm my name is Fluttershy" "What?" "Umm, my name is Fluttershy umm, mister." Robert was thinking, "I'm I dead or I'm losing my mind here?" but he stood his ground and said, "Well, nice to meet you Fluttershy, can I ask you something?" "Why yes mister..?" "Robert, Colonel Robert Gould Shaw at your service ma'am." "Well Robert, what is it that you ask me?" Fluttershy asked Robert. "Can you tell me where on earth am I?" Robert nicely asked her because she is a little scared and he doesn't know where in the hell he is at. "Well, you are in Equestria, the best place in Eques." "Eques, is that a planet?" "Why I don't know, maybe you should ask Twilight." "Ok then, lead the way, oh and Fluttershy." Fluttershy looks back at him and said, "Yes?" "I know this may be bad and all but, does Equestria have any wars around here?" "Oh, goodness no, we never have any wars in over 3,000 years." Robert was in shock, "A land with talking ponies and it does not have any wars? My kind of place" while he was smirking.

While they were walking down the path to her house, Robert wants to ask Fluttershy what species is she, "Umm, Fluttershy." "Yes Robert?" "What kind of species are you?" Robert asked "Oh, I'm a Pegasus, and what are you Robert?" Robert answered her, "Well, I'm a human which means a person with two legs and not on all four." "Oh, ok." *Snap* They heard a twig snap and Robert put out his rifle and aimed at the bushes until they heard, "Sir, don't shoot us." and Robert reconize that voice from his regiment. Out of the bushes came 6 of his men: Private Silas Trip, Sergeant Major John Rawlins, Major Cabot Forbes, Private Thomas Searles, Sergeant Major Mulcahy, and Private Jupiter Sharts. "Oh my god men, I thought you were the Confederate, I could have killed you guys." "Sorry sir, I thought that you were dead, but I was wrong, and what is that with you, sir?" Robert looks down at Fluttershy and told his men, "Oh this? This is a pony with wing which is called, umm." Robert forgot what she was. "I'm a Pegasus, thank you very much." "Sweet Jesus, i-i-it talks?!" Silas told him in shock. "Yes it talks. now, where is the rest of the regiment Private?" Robert asked him. "Well sir, it's just the six of us sir" "Is that so, well why don't you come along with my friend here, oh, let's do the introductions first, shall we? you go first." "Right, umm Hello, my name is Fluttershy, nice to meet you." "Well these are my men, this is Private Silas Trip..." "Hello" "..Sergeant Major John Rawlins..." "Well there hello miss" "..Major Cabot Forbes.." "Good evening madam" "..Private Thomas Searles.." "Ma'am" "..Private Jupiter Sharts.." "Welcome" "..and Sergeant Major Mulcahy." "At your service." "Nice to meet you all, and why do you have strange names like private, Sergeant Major, Colonel and Major?" Robert answered her, "Because they are our ranks in the army." Fluttershy asked, "What kind of army." "The Union army ma'am, and these guys back here are the 54th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment." "So, you come to our world to invade us?" Now Fluttershy is scared to death thinking that their world will be invaded by humans. "What, no!, we do not invade, we help people from bad people like the Confederate." "The what?" "I'll tell you all about it once we get to your house, ok" They went on to Fluttershy's house. 

Later at Fluttershy's house, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer were having a slumber party and twilight said, "I thank you for coming to Fluttershy's today Sunset." "Hey, it good to be with my friends right?" All of them said "Yeah" in unison. Then Rainbor Dash remembered something, "Hey Twilight, you know who's missing?" "No." Twilight asked. "Fluttershy, she's not here, I wonder where could she be gone at?" After that question, 3 knocks came from the door. "Oh good, she's here." Rainbow dash opens the door and sees Fluttershy and said, "Flutters, where were you?" "Umm, can I ask you a question." "Sure, ask away." Rainbow said. "Umm, I found 6 ponies who are very..weird, so I was wondering, can I let my friends in the house and don't freak out, ok?" Rainbow said without a sweat, "Sure, Anypony's friends of yours is a friends of mine." "Thanks, OK guys it's ok to go in now." Just then, Rainbow dash's jaw dropped as 6 Bipedal creatures in blue clothes came to the room, 4 are black and 2 are white.

Just as the remaining 5 were talking, Rainbow dash tells them, "Umm girls, I think you may want to look at this." with a worried voice. Nopony know what's going on here, 5 ponies were at the room and all their jaws dropped as they see Robert and the 54th Regiment. "Wh-who and what are you?" Twilight asked them. "I'm colonel Robert Gould Shaw, and these are my men, and what are we, well we are humans." "*Gasp*, so the legends are true, there are humans and we are staring right at them!" Twilight said with the happiest smile ever. All the soldiers looked confused at her big smile on her face. "Oh, pardon me, sorry about that back there." "Umm, your excused?" Silas told her. "Well, good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle." "Howdy yah, mah name is Applejack." "She talks like a confederate." Cabot whispered. "Hello darling, I am Rarity, please to meet you darling." "Hello, I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in Equestria." "Equestria?" Silas asked Robert. "It's a land full of colorful ponies without any wars for 3,000 years." "Damn son, you guys have not gotten any wars for 3,000 years?" Thomas asked them. All of them shook their heads. "This place just get better and better." "Hi i'm pinkie pie, are you new in town, are you friends, oh we are going to be so much good to be friends, oh, I'll make a party for all of you, this is going to exciting!" "Umm?" "Oh that's just Pinkie Pie darling, she always likes anypony new in this town." "Any-pony?" Silas was a little confused about how they say "anypony" instead of "anybody". "Yes Darling."  
"So do you have a place to stay or what?" John asked them. "Why yes, we do have room in the house, so come in" The soldiers were puting their backpacks down and their guns away and twilight asks them "So, Who are you anyway?" Robert Forgot, "Oh, my name is Colonel Robert gould shaw, this is Private Silas Trip, Sergeant Major John Rawlins, Major Cabot Forbes, Private Thomas Searles, Private Jupiter Sharts, and Sergeant Major Mulcahy." "Why do you call yourselves those names?" "Because we are in the army which is the union army, and these guys right here are the 54th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment." Just what Twilight was going to say something, "And no we do not invade, we protect people from evil men even the Confederate" "The who?" "That's what I was saying before I went to here, I want to know too." "So you really want to know our past?" All of them agreed. "Well then, get ready to know our history our past, our war, our live, This is the story of how the American Civil War began."


	3. Chapter 3: The Civil War

So, what is the American Civil War anyway yah?" Applejack asked Robert. "Well I'll tell you everything about the Civil War." Robert told Applejack. "Let me start from the very beginning, not the beginning of Earth, but the beginning of the Civil War." "Ok, tell us the whole story." Twilight said. "Well, a long time ago in the year 1850, which is in my Earth, there was the United States, a place full of life and prosperity until slavery came to our life." "What is slavery?" Rarity asked. "Well my dear, slavery is like a punishment, only it's for black people like my men over here, the southerners used these people to grow crops, cotton, fruits, and vegetables in the fields, but the only problem is that they treat them as their prisoners." Twilight gasped. "So wait, These men were slaves to the southerners and treat them as their prisoners?" "Yep, That's it." Silas told her. Twilight is pissed about the whole slavery thing. "Who in the buck would do such a thing like that, THAT REALLY MAKES ME ANGRY! Her whole body including her mane and tail set on fire.

Robert and the 54th backed away and got really scared at how Twilight set her whole body on fire without using a match, Applejack helped and said, " woah Twilight , cool down there, yah going to burn our friends out here." Twilight looked down at the men as she turned back to her normal state but still angry at the fact that slavery is hurting them.

"*Sigh* Sorry guys, looks like I snapped, are you alright Robert?" Robert still stands his ground and said, "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up." Cabot stepped in and said, "What was that thing that you did?" "Oh, well that was my alternate form every time I get super angry and what you told me about slavery, that really did make me super angry." "Oh, right sorry about that, but that's how it was, there's no stopping it until a great leader came to our lives and fought for our rights and the freedom for the enslaved people, he is called Abraham Lincoln." he shows the mane 6 a black and white picture of Abrham Lincoln.

"So this Abraham Lincoln is like Princess Celestia only in your world." "Princess who?" "She is the leader of Equestria and she is my teacher." "your Teacher?" Thomas asked. "Well you see, I went to Ponyville which is 3 miles from here so that I can learn about friendship and by doing that is to make friends and that's how I met my firends here." Twilight explained. "Ok then." John said. "Anyway, back to the story, so Abraham is tired of slavery being continued and then he made the union army which is like freedom fighters and the south's leader, Robert E. Lee made his own army which is called the Confederate." "So let me get this straight, yah sayin' that the union are defenders of the enslaved men and the Confederate are like slave drivers for the gosh darn men?" Applejack was confused about all this. "Yeah, that how it was." "OK then partner,and while I was meeting you, I hear a whisper that said "She sounds like a confederate", So that means that I'm an enemy to yah guys?" "No, no no no no no! I wasn't saying it like that, I said that is because I never meet a cowpony with a southern accent before. I'm really sorry about that Applejack, friends?" Silas apologizes to Applejack. "I forgive yah." "And so that's how the American Civil War began."

"But I have one question for you guys." Sunset Shimmer asked them "Tell us." "How did you guys came to our world from your world?" She asked. "Hmm, we really don't know, the last time I was on Earth was that we went to a battle against the Confederate at Fort Wagner but we really don't know how we got here." "Hmmm, ah!" Twilight got an idea. "What's up darling?" Rarity asked her. "Mabye we go see Princess Celestia, she will tell you of how you got here and why." "That's a great idea Twilight, but how do we get there if we walk on foot." "Well we have a train to go to anywhere in equestria, in fact I got a railroad map for Equestria." OK, but first we want to see this Ponyville and if they are friendly first." "Right, we don't want to make a startle, actually I'll go to Canterlot myself with my wings." "OK, we'll see ya." The 54th left out the door "Bye guys." Rainbow waved her hand. "Are you sure that your going to be alone this time Twilight?" Fluttershy asked Twilight. "Yes Fluttershy, I must go, If the Confederate do have to be in our land, than we got serious trouble on our hoofs girls, so yes, I'll take this trek alone, Tell spike that I'll be gone for a while." "You got it Twilight." Rainbow said. "Thanks girls, see you when I get back." She opened the door and left to Canterlot. "Be safe Twilight." Rarity praised her. "So let's find the guys, right girls?" Pinkie Asked them. All of them said "Right" and left the door.


End file.
